This invention pertains generally to temperature measurement and more particularly to an electronic thermometer and method for providing an advance indication of the final state of a temperature to be measured.
Although there have been attempts to provide electronic thermometers utilizing anticipation circuitry to provide an advance indication of the final state of a measured temperature, the electronic thermometers heretofore provided for this purpose have had a number of limitations. In some instances, for example, the readings obtained with such thermometers have not been accurate, and the readings can be disturbed by repositioning of the sensing element. In addition, such thermometers tend to require excessively long periods for determining temperature.